White roses
by rockstar9047
Summary: when Nodame returned to Paris after 3 years, she found out that Chiaki was craving for her love, but this time she didnt want to fall for it . She she tried hard to concentrate on her music but in the long run she was in love with him


_**Hi guys this is rockstar9047,**_

_**This is my first fanfic in Nodame Cantabile. Hope you like it**_

Megumi noda it has been 3 years since I saw her until yesterday in a concert in the television. She changed a lot her hair has grown till her hip and was curled; she had a musical note tattoo at her back; and she has grown quiet tall ; her dressing was quiet good and she had grown quiet mature. I wasn't sure it was her at the first movement but soon as I came to London I found out that she was quiet popular there. I never knew it was her until I saw her now

I sat on the chair in the airport she has improved a lot I didn't mind to close my eyes for a second it was really good but somehow the song she was playing suits her mood it was one of Mozart's piece in which he did not realize how much the he loved a girl who was so close to him until she left

Will she still remember me? Definitely, she will.

But if she does will she love me, I never thought through this ever since she left me. It has been 2 years since I moved to this town, 1 year and 6 months since I had a reputation here and 3 years since I lost her. I never realized how much she meant to me until she left. If I see her again there is nothing which could stop me from asking her to move in with me, love, marriage, and children. I wanted to have quite a life with her. Today, at the concert I was really proud of her she has grown talented, mature and beautiful. I never pushed her away she ran away from me, I never knew why it was the night after I said her that I was leaving to New York and won't be back for a month below her bed I found a letter that explained that she ran away from me. But if I meet her again I would ask her a chance to explain myself. When I reached my destination I paid for the cab and entered the hotel.

"Can I know your name sire" the receptionist asked me

"Shinichi Chiaki"

"There is a person called Ryutaro Mine waiting in your room" the receptionist announced as she handed me the key

When I opened the door I was really surprised I can't lie that I am not happy anymore, Mine has always been my best friend but I was always cruel to him. After Nodame left I looked around and saw what a beautiful life I have or had. I opened my arms to give him a hug but instead I got a tight slap and there were tears in his eyes and it kind of looked as if the mistake was on me

"Why didn't you come to Japan to see Stresemann" I guess that was not a big problem

"I had some things to do" I said as I rubbed my cheek "So what?"

He looked down as he gripped his hand "So what, right" then he suddenly burst out "HE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT"

The tears dared to spill down my eyes I sat down the bed as I started crying

"Everyone came to see him but you were the only person he wanted to see before he dies. Why didn't you come" his questions were too tough "WHY WOULD YOU JUS-"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT IT'S BETTER FOR EVERYONE IF I JUST STAYS AWAY FROM THEM" tears spilled down both their eyes as Mine jumped over Chiaki and hugged him tightly

"I missed you Chiaki"

"I missed you too"

RING RING RING

The telephone was attended on the third ring "Hello"

"Hey professor Auclairs this is Ryuu" the professor was thrilled to hear his student's voice

"Hey Ryuu, how are you" the old teacher began with a not-so-interested-voice

"Good professor, I'm headed to Nodame's house" his eyes widen

"Well, it has been three years since I heard about her since the night that she disappeared" the old man really cared for the girl and he was really proud of what she has become. As far as he knows everything was going fine but suddenly she ran away. But in his mind the naughty, weird, cute little girl disappeared now she is Megumi Noda the popular, talented, outstanding pianist in the whole world.

"Maestro Stresemann is dead and Nodame deserves to know it"

"Well, Yes she deserves to know since he was the only one she had contact with" actually he was quiet jealous of Stresemann

"The last thing he wanted was to see Chiaki, but he didn't visit him" she felt for Stresemann since he was a fun person to hang out with

"Are you sure dear" Auclairs surprised Rui "He wanted to see them together" she did understand what he meant

"I understand professor"

"Unfortunately Nodame's contact with Stresemann was cut short" she was impressed how much he cared for his student

"You have quiet an eye on them professor" it made him blush "I'll call you later, Professor"

"See you Ryuu" finally she hit the red botton

_Your one hell of a girl Megumi Noda_

"TANYA" the editor in the office yelled at the poor middle aged young women

"Yes, sir" she answered with a bored voice

"I asked if you have any headline for the front page" the editor was quiet irritated with her

"Wha…..what is the topic" the editor sighed

"It's about Megumi Noda the famous pianist visiting Paris" the editor reached his boiling point and left

Nodame's coming to Paris it has been three years. She helped me a lot with piano when Chiaki left Paris in return I cooked for her. Move than this deal our friendship meant a lot to me I even assisted her with dressing. But it was that night

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Megumi I'm really excited and nervous" it was the night when she left. It was exactly five hour before she ran away

"Don't worry" she assured me "You'll be fine"

"thank you"

"See, Tanya" I looked at Megumi when she kept a face that I never knew "What ever happens tonight you'll promise me that you'll go in the same path you've always went"

"Megumi" my voice turned a little slow and emotionally slow

"Please Tanya your really a beautiful pianist and don't let anyone judge your life" she enclosed her hands around mine

"Please Nodame" I really couldn't take it anymore

"Because when you need a company, to help you in your piano, to go shopping with you I got your back" I jumped and hugged her tightly there is no way in universe I could get a friend like her

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_Liar, everything she told me that night was a lie_

"Nodame in Paris" a guy suggested

"No"

"Welcome to Paris Nodame" said another one

"No"

"Nodame's next carpet rolls in Paris" said another guy

"No, no, no, no, no"

"How about …..Nodame Cantabile" at the final suggestion everyone turned at Tanya

"That would do" said the editor "Well done Tanya"

_How can she do this to me?_

BEEP BEEP BEEP the editor left his hand inside his pocket and took out his phone after he answered it his expression was a bit different when he pressed the hold button he turned to us

"Stop" when he said that everyone turned to the editor

"There has been a change in plan" he paused for a second "Stresemann is dead"

_**Hope you like it**_

_**The next chapter would be 'the funeral' you would know who**_

_**See you next time **_

_**-rockstar 9047 **_


End file.
